UNKNOWN LOVE
by AMI MIZUNO1
Summary: UsagiMamoru fanfic. ScoutsGenerals. How will this affect the 30th Century? Who is this strange boy that Chibiusa is with? Please R&R! No flames.
1. CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND TOEI ANIMATION DO THOUGH SO DON'T SUE ME! I'M JUST A POOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!  
UNKNOWN LOVE  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
A blonde-haired girl with two Odangos was walking with a tall, drop- dead gorgeous guy with short ebony hair.  
  
"Mamo-kun, hayaku!" the girl practically screamed.  
  
"Nani! Usako the movie doesn't start for another hour!" the man next to her stated.  
  
"I know, but it's opening day, and I want to beat the crowds. I thought that you wanted to see the movie too Mamoru. After all, Minako and Kuncite are the leading heroine and villain in the film." Usagi breathed. Fifty minutes after waiting impatiently in the line her communicator goes off. Ami's face popped up on the screen when Usagi pressed the button. "Hayaku Usagi & Mamoru! Younma at Juuban Park! We can't fight him off without moon power." 'What!' was all Usagi could think.  
  
"Shimatta. Just when the line was starting to move too" she said.  
  
"Fine Mercury. We'll be there in ten. Try and ward him off until we get there."  
  
'I just hope we make it in time before someone dies from an attack.' The problem was how was she going to transform with all of the people around? She couldn't take publicity away from Minako, that wouldn't be fair. 'I guess I will have to change behind the trees' she thought to herself. She realized that the others needed her help just as she had needed theirs, and with that she transformed rather quickly.  
  
************10 Minutes later at Juuban Park************  
"I. don't. believe. it. you. guys" Venus, said in between breaths.  
  
"Ya totally. If meatball head here didn't show up we all probably would have been killed by a monster" the sassy Mars said.  
  
"Don't even start with me Mars! Mamoru got hurt and I have to use the silver crystal to heal him. Now if you'll excuse me" she said with a huff.  
  
"Woah. What's her problem? You'd think she was doing something important when you called her on the communicator or something Ami. What gives hmm?" the tall raven-haired girl said.  
  
"Well, she and Mamoru were going to see the new Sailor V movie that Minako and Kuncite star in. She sounded pretty bummed out about it. I don't know what to say other than she was sort of depressed," the short, blue-haired girl said.  
  
She saw her boyfriend and former ENEMY struggle to stand up, and forced him back down. "There is no way I am going to let you stand up dear. You got hurt too bad to do anything. I will take a few days off work, as will you. Come on, we better get back home Zoicite. Ja minna!"  
  
"Ami has the right idea in this instance. Come on minna, we better go back home" the tall, brunette said.  
  
"Right Makoto. You and Nephrite want a ride back to your place? It'll save you the trouble of walking."  
  
"No. Thanks anyway Rei. We'll catch up with you guys tomorrow at the Arcade though. See ya!"  
  
************WHERE MAMORU AND USAGI ARE************  
"Finally free from school and Ms. Haruna!" she said.  
  
"I take it that you're happy about it? You seem sort of glad. I was worried about you when you didn't answer any of my calls. All I heard was a click, who's speaking, and the dial tone again."  
  
"My dad's been noticing that I've been around you. He is way too protective of me for a reason or another. I know he doesn't want me to date, but I really don't want him controlling me like that. He probably thinks that. OMG! That's why he's overprotective of me. He thinks that I'll, I'll." before she could continue she was hit on the head by a small child with pink hair and her Luna P ball and kitten Diana.  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it there for the first chapter. Let me know what you think. I have been busy with finals and it has been a pain to try and work on my stories, but I will do my best. I hope that you guys will like this next chapter that I'm working my butt off on. Please go easy with the reviews! I will accept flames, but they have to actually help me out on the story otherwise forget it! Anyways thanx 4 reading and please R&R!!!!! 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND TOEI ANIMATION DO THOUGH, SO DON'T SUE ME! I ONLY HAVE $0.5 IN MY BANK ACCOUNT! I WARNED YOU THAT I'M POOR, SO DON'T EVEN TRY. MY COUSIN DRIFTING-LEAF HAS MORE MONEY FROM ME, SO SUE HER!!!!!!!!! BEWARE OF ROGUE76!!! HER DAD IS A RACE CAR DRIVER W/MORE MONEY THAT YOU'LL EVER AFFORD!! SHE HAS A LOT OF LAYWERS SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF SUEING!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
"AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!" four girls screamed.  
  
"Small Lady, Amazoness Quartet! What are you guys doing here?" Usagi said.  
  
"What are you saying? You don't want me here? Do you really hate me Usagi?" Chibiusa was near tears. 'Shoot. This wasn't supposed to happen.' "Of course I love you Chibiusa. It just you get on my case sometimes. That's all." Usagi embraced Chibiusa and started to cradle her in her arms.  
  
"Gomen Chibiusa. Gomen." Mamoru, who had just been standing there, moved closer to where his Usako and Chibiusa were.  
  
"You know Chibiusa, you still didn't say why you aren't in the 30th century now. Were there attacks or something? Maybe some misunderstandings?" he stated.  
  
"Iie. I got tired of going to my 'Lessons', so I ran away. Besides I missed you guys. I especially missed Usagi even though she's a klutz and spaces out." Chibiusa said with a grin. Mamoru was now looking at Chibiusa with a serious look on his face.  
  
"You know you shouldn't have runaway. Everyone is probably looking for you. What do you think your mom and dad would do if they find out you're here?" he said with his serious voice that you only heard him use when he really meant something.  
  
"I wrote them a note not to worry about me and that I'll stay with Usagi, Ikuko-Mama, and Kenji-Papa. I also said that I will train to be a Sailor Senshi here in the past."  
  
Before anyone could say anything Usagi pulled Chibiusa closer to her and said to her Mamo-kun, "Leave her alone. At least she's all right and not hurt or anything."  
  
"Since when do you stand up for her?" a tall raven-haired girl asked, "I thought you hated each other. You said so yourself."  
  
"If you still think that, you're a long way away," said a misty voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Puu (BTW for those of you who never watched the anime series, Puu is the nickname Small Lady/Chibiusa gave Setsuna/Sailor Pluto) speaking to them.  
  
"The Small Lady and Serenity-hime have come a long way in their relationship since they last saw each other. Now, the Small Lady doesn't seem to be that annoying to Serenity, and those two are getting along fine."  
  
Just then. . . The Generals walked in the room and saw their wives transforming into their past selves. "OMG! They're the Senshi we fought against when Beryl was controlling us!" they breathed. Mars did an attack in their direction and they just barely missed her 'Mars Fire Ignite' attack. When the smoke cleared, Mercury scanned the area and stopped the girls from attacking.  
  
"Zoicite, Nephrite, Jedite, Kuncite! What do you think you're doing there? OMG! Zoicite you're hurt! Don't move and I'll take care of it." With that she left and returned with the first aid kit that she stored in the bathroom just incase for times like this.  
  
"Jedite dear," Rei started, "did you see us change into our Senshi fuku?" " . . ." "Answer me Jedite. I want to know. Did you see us or not? Answer me BAKA!" Rei was yelling now and Kuncite and Nephrite were facing their wives stern faces.  
  
"Nephrite," Makoto started, "you are in big trouble pal!" she was smiling an evil smile, which meant that he was going to pay for it.  
  
A/N: THANKS FOR READING! ^_^ I'D LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND INSANECHILD FOR THE IDEA OF TORTURING MY CHARACTERS. THE GENRE MIGHT NOT BE ROMANCE YET... DEMO I'M WORKING ON IT! PLEASE R&R! REMEMBER NO FLAMES! ~ AMI MIZUNO 


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

UNKNOWN LOVE  
  
SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL YOU SEE. I AM A SOPHOMORE IN HIGH SCHOOL, AND I HAVE A TON OF HOMEWORK INCLUDING A RESEARCH PAPER FOR ENGLISH. I HARDLY HAVE ANY TIME FOR MY FANFICS SAVE FOR ON THE WEEKENDS, DEMO I GO TO L.A. TO MY JAPANESE CLASS THEN. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH MY STORY. YOU MUST EMAIL ME AND TELL ME THE NAME OF THE STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE! ~AMI MIZUNO1 


	4. Author NoteAgain

Important Author's Note!  
  
Hey minna, so sorry that I haven't worked on my stories in a while. I have been busy with school and work, so I probably will not update any of my fanfics until the summer. I hope that you all can forgive me. Not to mention that I barely have any time left over in the evenings. I have to be editor for someone as well, and added to my schoolwork, well.let us just say that it can be very stressful. I have been working on a few other fanfics, one of which, will be under Sailor Moon X-over. For those of you that must know, it will be a crossover with Tenchi Muyo; the other one will be a crossover with YGO! Thanks for sticking with me! I have been working on the next installment of Mercury Rhapsody for the past day or so, and I expect that it will be up shortly. 


End file.
